kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: E.N.G.L.A.N.D.
is the first story in the second episode of Season 6 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on August 2, 2006 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary Numbuh 1 and his father are aboard a plane, going back to their old homeland of England--Numbuh 1 complains to his dad that he has no real memory of actually living in England, since they and Numbuh 1's mom moved to the United States when Numbuh 1 was only three years old. Monty feels this trip will be a good experience for him. A boy next to him, named Trevor, reveals himself as being on a mission to return a book to where it belongs. Numbuh 1 wants to know more about it but Trevor says not until they're out of the plane. At the airport, Trevor becomes frightened and gives the book to Nigel telling him to meet with him at the Great Library at midnight. A boy in a black suit with a umbrella asks for the book. Just then, Nigel's father appear, assuming the black suit boy to be from the hotel and throws his carry-on onto him, giving a distraction for Numbuh 1 to escape. As the boy gives chase, Numbuh 1 starts wishing he had his 2x4 Technology with him, as it was all confiscated upon being found by metal detectors. Therefore, he is forced to run until he meets up with the English KND. The umbrella boy uses the umbrella as a rocket but crashes. Numbuh 1 meets a girl with four long scarves wanting the book. Numbuh 1 realizes a lot of people want the book and flees. The girl uses the scarves like tentacles. Numbuh 1 is confronted by more kids and is eventually saved by a limo. Three kids are in the limo. Numbuh 1 says he's glad that Sector E is on his side. The group laughs and later, into the night, go to a soda bar. The leader of the three tells a British joke where everybody laughs except Nigel, due to him not understanding the 'language.' Soon, the ones who try to steal the book come and Nigel escapes to the sewers. Numbuh 1 finds Trevor and they enter the Great Library. The book is The Book of KND explained by the enemies and a lot of people would want their hands on it. Nigel hands the book to his bar friends and than discovers that the others are the KND and the ones who Nigel gave the book to are actually the Rowdy Hooligans from Across the Square, who are working for Father. They open the package containing the book and find that it is not in fact the Book of KND, but a Rainbow Monkey book, "Rainbow Monkey's Tea & Crumpets Picnic" to be exact. Trevor grabs it from the Rowdy Hooligan who was holding it and races toward the library's book return slot, but before he can reach it, it closes. Sobbing, Trevor reveals that he needed to return the book before it was overdue, and that now he will have to pay the fee of 25 pence. (50 cents in American count). The leader of Sector E, umbrella boy, remarks that KND Global Command's intel regarding the Book of KND being stolen to be "a bit dodgy." Numbuh 1 takes offense, pointing out that they've been chasing him all day for a stupid rainbow monkey book. The Sector E leader states that it's actually a good read. He's been asking Trevor if he could borrow it for some time but he insists he take it out of the library after he returned it. Trevor shouts that no one else is careful with their books. With nothing left to fight over, the Rowdy Hooligans and Sector E decide to go to the soda bar. Numbuh 1 asks Sector E why they aren't going to fight. Sector E's leader, wonders why he would think they would fight over a Rainbow Monkey book, then adds, "Who do you think we are—Americans?" Nigel, at the bar with his father, Trevor, Sector E and the RHFATS tells a British joke. Everybody laughs at this. Numbuh 1 confesses that he had no idea what he just said. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 0 (mentioned) *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 122 (debut) *Numbuh 437 (debut) *Numbuh 513 (debut) *KND Global Command (mentioned) Allies *Monty Uno *Trevor (debut) Villains *Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square (debut) *Father (mentioned) Locations *Airplane *London airport *The Sugary Belch *Sewers *Great Library 2x4 Technology *F.R.A.P.P.E. (flashback) *D.O.O.Z.I.E. (flashback) *S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. (flashback) *Rocket Umbrella *W.R.I.S.T.W.A.T.C.H. Villain Technology *RHFATS' limousine Transcript Operation: E.N.G.L.A.N.D./Transcript Pop Culture References * The girl with the scarfs shares a similarity to Dr. Octopus from Spider-Man. The colors of the scarf are also strikingly similar to Gryffindor, from Harry Potter, also located in the United Kingdom, or Doctor Who. ** The girl's scarves are also a reference to the Fourth Doctor's long scarf from Doctor Who. * One of the Rowdy Hooligans speaks lines from a sketch from Monty Python's Flying Circus, specifically, the "Wink Wink, Nudge, Nudge" sketch starring Eric Idle. Trivia *The Rowdy Hooligan's are delightfluized, just like the Delightful Children and others before them. * This is the last episode before Operation: Z.E.R.O. takes place. *This is the first time The Book of KND, and Numbuh 0 for that matter, is mentioned, and it also shows that Sector E believes strongly in both. **Since it is shown that Sector E believes in both Numbuh 0 and The Book of KND, and so does Numbuh 1, it can be speculated that people who are from Great Britain or at least England, all believe in him, and with that the book, because he is from there. *"Nesbitts Toffee Bits" is named after KND storyboard artist Abigail Nesbitt. *Unknowingly and ironically, the legendary figure that Sector E believes to have existed (Numbuh 0) sits with them at the soda bar at the end of the episode. *Nigel is the only member of Sector V present in this episode. Goofs *In the flashback of Numbuh 1 passing through the security check before boarding his plane in America, he is holding the wrapped book belonging to Trevor, but he wasn't handed this book until he landed in England. This is most likely an animation error. Gallery 1trevoropengland.jpg 1airportsecurity.jpg Numbuh 513.jpg 113581EF-4ABB-4D3F-B735-CB4C7123F36F.jpeg Numbuh 437.jpg 1confused.jpg The Sugary Belch.jpg OpEngland sugary bar.jpg Sector E.jpg Trevor.jpg RHFATS.jpg Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square.jpg Trevor in the Library - KND.jpg Numbuh 122.jpg OpEngland sugary laugh.jpg E.N.G.L.A.N.D. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 4 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 5